plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mall Cop Zombie
Mall Cop Zombie was a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. He was introduced in Grey Matter Gardens Level 1. He hopped over the first path placed plant he runs into, unless he had already lost his segway. It takes two instant kills to defeat him. Encounters *Mildew Meadow: 24 (possibly a bug) *Grey Matter Gardens: All levels *The Sever Glades: 11, 14, 16, 17, 20, 22, 25 *The Sand Dooms: 9, 15, 23, 24, 25, 26 *Zombitorium Manor: 4, 6, 7, 9 to 15, 21 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Fitness Lot Strategies One of the best options is to slow down the Mall Cop Zombie, so that he will be easier to take down. Otherwise, using a Wall-nut to block him will suffice as the segway gets instantly destroyed after vaulting over the Wall-nut. He will, however, continue to move inwards and eat plants that are behind the Wall-nut. It also takes two instant kills to kill him. Take caution when fighting the Mall Cop Zombies, as they are extremely dangerous, because he can easily overwhelm one's defenses when coming in large numbers. In Brainball, the only way to get him in a wave is through his own trained wave. This wave comes with Rocket Zombies (which are quite weak when you unlock them) and Imposter Zombies. A good method is to let the Rocket Zombies get ahead of the Mall Cop Zombies. These waves usually spawn with lots of Rocket Zombies but usually only one to two Mall Cop Zombies. Once you run out of Rocket Zombies, (most likely) Shamrocks will start attacking your Mall Cop Zombies. If he is near a Wall-nut, speed him up, he should jump over the plant. If not, try to get the Imposter Zombies in front of it. Once he jumps over a Wall-nut, occasionally he may eat the Wall-nut behind him. If this happens, all other Mall Cop Zombies that jump will do the same. Save up your fog. If there are more Wall-nuts, repeat, if not, let the Mall Cop Zombie get ahead, speed it up. He will ignore all plants making an entrance to your target. Gallery Mall in-game.png|In-game Mall Cop Zombie Mall no Seg.png|Mall Cop Zombie without his segway MM lvl 24.png|Mall Cop Zombie in Mildew Meadow level 24 Mall Cop Zombie.gif|Animated Mall Cop Zombie Mall cop zombie without helmet.png|A Mall Cop Zombie without his helmet or segway Mall_Cop_Zombie_trash.jpeg|Mall Cop Zombie's trash (his damaged helmet and a wheel of its segway) Trivia *He was similar to Pole Vaulting Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, except that he only jumped over Wall-nuts and Hard-nuts. **It was probably because the other plants are on the sides of the paths, not on the path. **He was also much tougher than a Pole Vaulting Zombie. ***But Popcorn, a plant that can be planted on paths, caused a bug where the Mall Cop Zombie would speed right through the Popcorn if it has not been fully armed to explode. *There was a possible bug on Mildew Meadow Level 24 that the player would have encounter Mall Cop Zombie even though it is supposed to be first encountered on Grey Matter Gardens Level 1. When Mall Cop Zombie hits a Wall-nut in this scenario, the game will have an error. *He was mistakenly called 'Patrol Zombie' inside the post to friends after the player discovered it. *There was sometimes a bug on Mall Cop Zombie, where if the segway was destroyed, Mall Cop Zombie jumped and became invisible. ru:Зомби-полицейский Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Vaulting zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Vehicle zombies